


Reaching down (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19 Days
Genre: Hetian Moguanshan sad angst fluff love kisses depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian finds Mo Guanshan in a episode that is worse and bad than the normal one the red head gets. And this time, he wanted to reach deep into Mo Guanshan and pull him back.
Relationships: TianShan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Reaching down (One Day One Shot)

One day  
It was bad today. 

Mo Guanshan sat on the floor of the bedroom in He Tian's apartment. The light was off and it was around mid day. He Tian had just came home and was surprised to find Mo Guanshan in their bedroom. He thought the red head would be at his part time job. But as soon as He Tian saw him, he knew that this was one of those days.

And that today it was particularly bad.

He stepped inside and sat opposite his red head. But it seemed as Mo Guanshan was staring right through him. 

Mo Guanshan would slip into these dark episodes, where he believed every insult, slur, blame casted upon him. Where he believed his own dark thoughts about himself.

And sometimes it would be worse, the red head would have a dead look in his eyes that scared He Tian. And he sometimes didn't know how to deal with this Guanshan. He'd just hold him through the episode until Mo would come back to his former self.

But this time... He Tian wanted to reach deep within his lover and pull him back. It killed He Tian everytime he saw his red head like this.

So without saying anything, he took Mo's hand and lifted him up. Looking into his eyes that only showed nothing but blankness that tore at He Tian's heart.   
He started taking Mo Guanshan's clothes off until he was only in his boxers and lay the red head on his stomach.

Letting out a shaky breath, he kissed Mo Guanshan's shoulder blade.   
"You are loved."

He kissed his trap muscle.  
"You are needed."

"You are important." Kiss,

"You are worthy of love." Kiss,

"You deserve to be loved." "You're pure." "You're amazing." "You are not defined by your mistakes." "And you're beautiful." 

He whispered each time he kissed a part of Mo Guanshan's flesh. Voice soft, sincere and full of emotion. Tears in his eyes as he showered Mo Guanshan with love filled kisses on his back and legs.

He turned the red head on his back and kissed his foot.

"Someone loves you." "Someone needs you." "You are someone's whole world." "You are the reason for someone's will to live." "Someone sees you beautiful inside and out."

He Tian's lips kissed the V of his waist. 

"Someone loves you for all your flaws." "Someone loves you even if you are fuck up and make so many mistakes."   
"Someone cares if your upset or feeling down." 

Tears slid down his face as he kissed Mo Guanshan's neck. Lips tender as it touched his skin. Lips tasting salty tears.

"Someone believes in you." "Someone gives a fuck even if the world doesn't." "Someone who need you more than the air that they breathe." 

He said as he kissed the corner of Mo's lips. Feeling them tremble at his touch. 

"Someone who will die for you." "Someone who will die for you if you ever stopped breathing." "Someone would break their back just to make sure you are okay." "Someone who doesn't think but knows your worth it all." He Tian whispered against Mo Guanshan's lips that trembled beneath his own, after he kissed every inch of the red head's face.

Mo Guanshan opened his eyes and stared at He Tian with such a broken look that held, love, adoration, fondness in it, He Tian's breath deserted him. 

"You will always be the centre of my world. And I'll always fight your demons, for you. Because they don't love you. I do." 

Mo let's out a chuckle slash sob. Staring at He Tian with all the love he had in him. "Because your a demon spawn too, chicken shit." He Tian let's out a chuckle too. "Your demon, red head. Your demon..." He said, kissing Mo Guanshan's lips.

Who'll be an Angel just for you...


End file.
